The conveying device as described above includes a roller pair including an upper roller and a lower roller. The upper roller is provided at an upper side of the conveying path. The lower roller is provided at a lower side of the conveying path so as to confront the upper roller. The roller pair conveys a sheet while nipping the sheet therebetween.
There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus in which a sheet nipping angle at which the sheet is nipped between a roller pair with respect to a reference direction can be varied according to a situation. As a mechanism for varying the sheet nipping angle between the roller pair including a sheet discharge drive roller and a sheet discharge driven roller, there is provided a mechanism that moves a conveying guide supporting the sheet discharge driven roller by rotation of a cam, to move the sheet discharge driven roller relative to the sheet discharge drive roller, and to vary the sheet nipping angle between the sheet discharge drive roller and the sheet discharge driven roller. The conveying guide and the sheet discharge driven roller are moved in the same direction, so that the conveying guide and the sheet discharge driven roller need to be juxtaposed with each other along the moving direction of the sheet discharge driven roller.